


Hero in Need of Saving

by Annide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: When a gunman shows up at Catco, Kara gets hurt and ends up stuck in the elevator with Lena and some kryptonite.





	Hero in Need of Saving

                It was a normal day at Catco Worldwide Media. Lena had arrived early for lunch and was waiting for Kara to finish up a few things when a man wearing a Children of Liberty mask entered the offices. He had a gun. People started running away, hiding under their desks, panicking. James told everyone to stay calm and took out his Guardian shield, ready.

                "Which one of you is Kara Danvers?" The man asked.

                "What do you want with her?" Lena answered, ever so slightly moving in front of Kara.

                "She's an alien sympathizer. She is spreading alien propaganda with her articles. If she wants to side with them against her own people, she deserves the same faith they do."

                "I'm Kara Danvers," Kara stepped forward, walking around Lena. "Let everyone go and we can talk."

                "I don't want to talk. You need to be stopped."

                It happened very fast. The man pulled the trigger. Lena shouted "no!" and reached for Kara, trying and failing to pull her away. Kara put her hand forward to catch the bullet, but it went through. She let out a cry of pain, surprised. Lena looked at her wound.

                "Why did you do that? Did you think you could stop a bullet with your hand?"

                Kara let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not. I don't know why I did it, must've been some stupid reflex or something."

                "Come on, we need to go." Lena grabbed her unharmed hand.

                "No, I can't leave all of these people in danger. He's here for me."

                "James will take care of him. He'll protect them."

                "But-" Kara tried to protest.

                "There's nothing you can do, Kara. You're hurt. I'm sure Supergirl will be here soon."

                "Oh, I wouldn't count on her to save you all again," The man had heard them. "I know she protects this place and I've come prepared. These are kryptonite bullets. She'll be just as vulnerable as you are."

                "Don't think that'll stop her, because I know her. She won't be afraid of you."

                Kara couldn't help making a face, but Lena didn't seem to notice and kept pulling on her arm. The man laughed. James lunged at him and hit him with his shield. He fought back. He tried to shoot James who moved out of the way. As they fought, the man managed to get away momentarily and turn back to his initial target. He pulled the trigger. In all the turmoil, Kara didn't move fast enough and the bullet lodged into her shoulder, pushing her back a few steps.

                "Now, we're going."

                Lena's word was final. Kara tried to protest some more, but with the kryptonite still inside her shoulder weakening her and the pain from both of her gunshot wounds, she couldn't resist Lena's pull anymore. They made it to the elevator as the fight started again. The man hit James and started shooting toward Lena and Kara. They managed to stay out of the line of fire until James got back up and the doors closed. The elevator started moving downward. Lena had pressed the button for the lobby. Kara was about to argue that they should go back when they heard a loud noise coming from their floor then they stopped moving before reaching the next one.

                "What happened?" Kara asked.

                "I don't know. That man must've done something to the elevator. Looks like we're stuck."

                "No, I need to get back up there."

                "I was thinking more we need to get you to a hospital."

                "James needs help."

                "Kara, no offense, but I don't think there's much you could do to help."

                Kara was about to protest, but she knew she could never convince Lena that an injured Kara Danvers should go back to help a vigilante fight an active shooter.

                "Agh, I feel so useless." Kara sat down.

                "Let's focus on helping you for now, alright?"

                "Guess there's nothing else we can do."

                "Exactly, now let me take a look at that wound in your shoulder."

                As Lena kneeled down next to her and removed her shirt to gain visibility of the gunshot wound, Kara congratulated herself on deciding not to wear her Supergirl suit under her clothes that morning. She knew James could handle the situation up there, but she wished she could just fly up and take care of it. However, that piece of kryptonite inside her shoulder made her powerless, and even if it didn't, she couldn't have done anything without revealing herself to Lena.

                "I don't think it hit anything. I have tweezers with me, I might be able to use them to remove it. But I don't have anything to sanitize them."

                "It's okay, I have a strong immune system." The longer the kryptonite stayed inside her shoulder, the sicker Kara felt.

                "You get sick all the time."

                "I never get sick." Kara remembered all the times she used the sickness excuse to explain her absence to Lena when Supergirl was busy. "I mean, I guess I do sometimes." She moaned in pain. That wound hurt more than she was ready to admit in front of Lena. "Take it out anyway, please." She could feel the effects of the kryptonite more and more, she needed it out of her body.

                "Fine, but I'm making you go to the hospital as soon as we're out of here. And I'm not leaving your side until a doctor says you're okay."

                Kara had no idea how she would get out of that one, but she nodded her approval nonetheless. She had time to figure it out. Lena took tweezers out of her purse and used the flashlight of her cell phone to make it easier to see what she was doing. It took several painful minutes, but then the bullet, in all its green glory, was out.

                "Wow, he really wasn't joking about the kryptonite, there's barely anything else in that bullet."

                "Give it to me." As soon as Kara had it in her possession, she threw it to the opposite end of the elevator. She wanted it as far from her as possible, unfortunately there wasn't a lot of space in there.

                "Why did you do that?" Lena looked puzzled.

                "I just want it away from me, this hurts enough without the reminder." Kara managed to explain surprisingly well, maybe she was getting better at making excuses.

                Problem was, the kryptonite still seemed to be affecting her and Kara was only getting worse.

                "I don't understand," Lena started to feel panicked, "I took the whole bullet out and stopped the bleeding. There's no reason you shouldn't be feeling better."

                Kara moaned in pain. She wasn't healing, her powers were gone and she felt sicker with every passing minute.

                "I don't know what else to do, Kara."

                The worry in Lena's face was heartbreaking to see. They couldn't stay here and do nothing for much longer.

                "I can't lose you, you know how much you mean to me. You're more than a friend, you're everything. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this and not being able to help."

                Kara had no choice, she had to tell her. She couldn't keep watching her panic and worry like this, she couldn't watch Lena feel useless while she was in pain.

                "I'm so sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to hide anything from you, it just made sense at the time."

                "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

                "There actually is something you could do to help me."

                "What is it? Tell me and I'll do it."

                "It's the kryptonite, Lena. The kryptonite is making me sick. You have to get rid of it."

                "The kryptonite? But it's just a rock, it couldn't do anything to you unless..."

                A flash of realization appeared on Lena's face. Like she was suddenly remembering every encounter she had with either one of Kara's identities and putting the pieces together.

                "Unless you're Supergirl." Lena reached over and removed Kara's glasses.

                "I should've told you, I'm sorry. If you're mad at me, I completely deserve it." Kara whimpered. She was still in pain, but right now she cared more about the fact she hurt Lena's feelings than what the kryptonite was doing to her.

                Lena did feel angry and she wanted to yell at Kara for hiding something so big and so important from her. But she couldn't. She was looking at Kara, all weak and suffering, her adorable face full of worry for Lena. She melted. How could she get mad at her? With Superman's history with Lex, of course Kara would hide her identity from a Luthor, who could blame her for that?

                "I'm sure you were only trying to make sure your family and friends were safe. We haven't known each other that long."

                "I trust you, Lena. I wanted to tell you so badly. But then you got angry at Supergirl and it made everything so much more complicated."

                "I feel like I should've known somehow, it seems so obvious now."

                Kara didn't answer, instead she let out a whimper and slid lower to the floor. Lena grabbed the kryptonite bullet and tried to climb up to the trapdoor on the ceiling, but she couldn't reach it, no matter how hard she tried. She came back down and pulled Kara into her arms.

                "I can't reach that trapdoor up there, it's too high, I'm sorry."

                Kara moaned and cuddled in closer. Lena had never seen her look so weak.

                "Oh, Kara, I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was something I could do to help."

                "I'll be fine. You holding me like this feels great."

                Kara couldn't believe she'd just said that. It wasn't enough for her to be stuck in an elevator with the woman she had a crush on, and with kryptonite that forced her to reveal her secret identity, she had to say dumb things that had the potential of exposing her feelings.

                "I like having you close to me. It's always made me feel better knowing you were near me, safe. But now that I know you're Supergirl, I guess I don't have to worry about you as much."

                "You worry about me?"

                "Of course, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

                "You'd make other friends."

                "Kara, I don't want other friends. I want you."

                Lena cupped Kara's face with her hand and hesitantly leaned in closer. When she saw no protest in Kara's eyes, she closed the distance separating them and kissed her. Kara kissed her back and, for a moment, Lena felt like the happiest woman alive. Then Kara lost consciousness with a smile on her face.

                "Kara!"

                Lena had no idea what to do. Kara was still bleeding and there was no way to get the kryptonite out of there. She pulled her phone out of her purse to call James, hoping he'd finished fighting that man by now.

                "James, it's Lena, is everything back under control?" She had little to no patience for his retelling of how he took the shooter down. "That's great, but Kara and I are still stuck inside the elevator. I pressed the emergency button several times, nothing happened. Can you go and see what's going on? And hurry, she's hurt."

                Kara opened her eyes a few minutes later and tried sitting up.

                "Don't try to move, I dressed your wounds the best I could, but it won't hold if you can't keep still."

                "I'm fine."

                "Is that why you fainted?"

                "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright."

                "I do worry about you. I wish they would get us out of here faster."

                "Let me try."

                "You're hurt, there's still kryptonite in here, and you can barely keep your head up. You can't stand, let alone fly."

                "Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I feel helpless. I usually always fix everything."

                "You can't this time. All you can do is let me take care of you."

                "I'm not used to waiting for someone else to save me. All I can think about is how much pain I'm in."

                "If I distract you, will you stay still?"

                "It would have to be one hell of a distraction."

                Lena smirked. She lay Kara down on the ground and made sure she was in a stable and comfortable position. Then she leaned over her and locked their lips together. Kara lifted her uninjured arm so she could stroke Lena's hair and pull her closer.

                "Looks like it worked."

                "Shut up."

                Lena smiled. She got the girl. She had always thought she was meant to follow in her brother's footsteps and become a villain, doomed to lose constantly and get her plans destroyed by a superhero. Instead she helped the superhero multiple times, fell in love with her secret identity and actually managed to get her feelings reciprocated. She got the happy ending reserved for the good guys. Except this wasn't the ending at all. It was much better, because it was only the beginning.


End file.
